


Hikaru's Mighty Thrust

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Confidence, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Why did they always underestimate him?  That was part of their downfall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Do not test me. You will not find me lacking.' Hikaru Sulu, Starship Enterprise

Back and thrust. Back and thrust. Ah, it is good! Advance! Advance! Advance! This feels so good! Pause. Pause. Breathe. Breathe.

Hikaru Sulu’s dark eyes fairly snapped. He radiated confidence. He was in control.

He was a little guy, but wiry. Not one of them ever realized the power of his thrust. Then they rued that mistake, but it was too late. By the time they realized their error, they were completely at his mercy. The prize was his. He had subdued them into submission.

Hikaru smiled at his opponent and lowered his foil. It had been a good workout.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
